


First kick

by karamel_dreams



Series: The three of us [10]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Karamel baby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karamel_dreams/pseuds/karamel_dreams
Summary: The title says it all, really.





	First kick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Supergirl is back and so am I with the tenth part of this baby au series!  
> 10th part, really? Wow, you guyyysss what have you done? Lol it's amazing how big this baby au has gotten.  
> Anyway, a couple of you wanted to see our baby girl's first kick happen, so here, I wrote it. Hope you like it!

Clad in pajama pants and a thin T-shirt, barefoot and with her hair a tangled mess draped over one shoulder, Kara padded to the kitchen. She yawned loudly and rubbed one eye, squinting the other as the brightly lit room blinded her momentarily. She had no idea what time it was and glancing out the window didn't give her a proper answer, the gloomy weather leaving her just as clueless as she'd been half a minute earlier. But she didn't really care, it was Sunday, and that meant she didn't have anywhere to get to, no urgent responsibilities rushing her.

Seeing Mon-El standing in front of the stove, a spatula in one hand and a fork in the other, was a familiar sight to her. She'd woken up only to find him like that one too many mornings, and every time the image pulled a smile from her lips. Although Mon-El's back was turned to her, Kara could almost see the look of concentration on his face, and she knew he was biting his lip as he flipped a pancake and let it fall back down in the pan with a small thud. It was routine, it was their kind of normal, so the blonde did exactly what she'd done every other Sunday morning. She scuffed to her boyfriend quietly, gingerly reaching out and wrapping her arms around his waist, clinging to his back and breathing in his smell.

"Good morning," she mumbled as she kissed above his shoulder blade, another smile creeping up her face when she heard the fork hitting the counter with a clank and Mon-El's now free hand squeezed hers.

"Morning babe," he offered a soft greeting in return, turning around to see Kara and hold her properly. Gazes locked and lips met, gently and noiselessly, as if the moment was only theirs to savor. And when they pulled apart, Mon-El slid a palm to caress the bump between them, large enough now that it almost nudged him due to how close he and Kara were standing.

"What are you making?" Kara asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Pancakes," Mon-El replied simply. "But if you're craving something else I can make it for you," he added.

Kara nodded and pecked his lips once more, thanking him without words. "Bacon?" she suggested, brows raising innocently.

"Sure," Mon-El laughed and turned his attention back to the food.

Kara took a seat on a stool and watched him, sleep still clinging to her limps and softening her senses. She felt movement within her, just subtle nudges and twists of her stomach, and she looked down with sparkling eyes. A hand caressed her belly as she felt butterflies, already in love with the little sunshine she'd recently started to really feel.

"I think someone else wants bacon too, I can feel him dancing in there," the blonde chuckled.

Mon-El turned his head sideways, briefly glancing at Kara, and quirked a brow. "Getting excited at the prospect of food? Wow, I can't tell whom she takes after," he teased in response and didn't miss the roll of his girlfriend's eyes.

It was a game of some sort, a playful argument they'd fallen into. Kara said 'he', Mon-El said 'she', they stuck to their own wishful thinking but didn't bother correcting the other. They couldn't know anyway, no human-made machine could see through Kara's skin so Alex, or any doctor, could predict the baby's gender. And Kara kind of liked the mystery of it, the surprise. She liked passing by the stores and looking at newborn clothing and imagining different people in blue and pink. She didn't really care about the gender, and she knew neither did Mon-El, but there was something charming about listening to him ramble on and on about his little girl and how he was going to teach her everything and show her the world. Kara fell even more in love with him every time he got that dreamy look in his eyes, picturing their daughter, and she didn't want to ruin it for him, even though she still used every chance she got to insist the baby was a boy.

Mon-El turned the stove off, put the spatula and pan in the sink, and placed a plate in front of Kara. There was enough food for the both of them, but at the moment she didn't want to it. She'd just noticed the barely audible music playing in the background, though to her alien ears it was loud enough. She didn't know how she hadn't realized that the radio was playing before, but she did realize as soon as a familiar melody reached her ears.

_You look so wonderful in your dress_  
_I love your hair like that_  
_The way it falls on the side of your neck_  
_Down your shoulders and back_

"Oh, I love this song!" she enthused and stood, quickly walking around the table and reaching for Mon-El's hand before he had time to sit. "Come on, I want to dance," she urged him.

Mon-El grinned at her and obeyed, letting her drag him to the open space between the kitchen and the living room. He pulled away only to jog to the radio and turn up the volume and then returned by Kara's side.

_Should this be the last thing I see_  
_I want you to know it's enough for me_  
_'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need_

The music flowed in the room, Kara's arms wrapped around Mon-El's neck and his own holding onto her waist. Mon-El let the blonde guide him, let her ease him into the rhythm of her slow, swaying motions, and as the singer repeated his love, he leaned in to mumble the same words into Kara's ear.

_So in love_  
_So in love_  
_So in love_

Their foreheads connected afterwards, both of them humming as their eyes locked. Mon-El continued to mumble the words when he noticed Kara's face lit up upon hearing his hushed voice.

_You look so beautiful in this light_  
_Your silhouette over me_  
_The way it brings out the blue in your eyes_  
_Is the Tenerife Sea_

He "sang" to her and playfully kissed her cheek, repeatedly, until Kara laughed and gently pushed him away. "You sap," she commented.

Mon-El shrugged happily and twirled her, pulling her back and to him right after. Kara's bump ruined his plan though, needing its own space and preventing them from crashing into each other. Glancing down, they both laughed briefly and pretended to dance some more.

_Lumière, darling_  
_Lumière over me_  
_Lumière, darling_  
_Lumière over me_

They kissed, again and again, one proper, one teasing, one peck, one playful, dazed and lost in one another for those four minutes the song played. Nothing else existed past their shared breaths and their joined figures, the world forgotten, the rain falling outside in miserable thuds, ignored by the two. Mon-El picked Kara up, an arm underneath her knees while the other supported her back, and he swirled, chasing her laughs and squeals. And as the melody started to fade into its last notes, as the blonde mimicked Mon-El and sang to him the very last verse of the song, she felt a flutter at her stomach.

"Oh my goodness," she gasped, dragging a hand from Mon-El's shoulder to her bump, stunned and wide-eyed.

"What, what's wrong?" Mon-El stressed, sobering up. He stopped still and looked at Kara with a stormy gaze.

"I felt a kick."

"What?"

Kara buried her face in the crook of Mon-El's neck, her smile wide enough it could break her cheeks. "I felt a kick," she repeated and pulled back again so Mon-El could see her.

They moved to the living room and Mon-El lowered Kara on the couch, a hand immediately reaching for her belly. "Here," the blonde guided his palm to the spot she'd just felt a second tap. "You felt that?" she asked.

"Yeah," Mon-El said, breathless and in awe. He'd been waiting for that moment for weeks, to finally feel those flutters Kara kept talking about. "She's strong," he grinned, his hand glued to Kara's bump, impatiently waiting for the subtle kicks. He didn't dare move, didn't dare breathe, didn't dare take his eyes away from that special spot, afraid that their baby would move again and he'd miss it.

Kara nodded at him, cupping his face and stroking his cheek with her thumb. She was enraptured, completely enamored with the way Mon-El looked at the moment. The joy was so pure, so genuine, in his softened expression. And the spark in his eyes, which had been so rare the last few years, shone so bright now that the sight had taken her breath away. He looked so happy, full of life and hope and awe, and Kara had never thought that a simple thing like their baby's first kick would bring so much out of him. She'd never thought that despite everything, all the hardships and the pain and the loneliness, all the heartbreak and the loss and the darkness, the only thing he needed to light up was this; her and their baby. That was enough, she realized, and she could wholeheartedly understand it, because Kara herself didn't need much more either. That baby, _their_ baby, had become the center of their world so fast it should be impossible. But it wasn't, thank Rao it wasn't.

Mon-El lifted Kara's shirt up slowly, caressing at her skin as he watched closely. Another song played quietly in the background, the rain kept falling thick and angry outside, and their breakfast was getting cold. Yet none of that mattered, didn't even cross their minds. They both watched, Mon-El still caressing and Kara gently prompting, her voice standing out above all meaningless noises, and then a couple tiny bumps appeared, barely outlining two fingers or two toes, and the couple gasped.

"This is amazing," Mon-El whispered, still awed, still dazed.

"I know," Kara said back, and with that she grabbed him by the front of his shirt and brought their lips together, in a kiss so intense it left both of their hearts racing. "We did that," she added when they broke apart to breathe and then kissed Mon-El again for good measure.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are my favorite things, I'm sure you've got it by now, so leave one or both, I'd really appreciate it! :D


End file.
